Varus/Development
Champion Sneak Peek By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek, Varus the Arrow of Retribution "When the world turns its back on you, sometimes you have no choice but to answer with stone-cold revenge. No one knows that better than our newest addition to the League, Varus, the Arrow of Retribution. Wielding a powerful bow consumed by dark magic and an unrelenting thirst for vengeance in his heart, Varus is primed to leave a wasteland of fallen foes in his path. We teamed up with Gabe and Tycho from Penny Arcade to create a special edition Sneak Peek and Judgment. Read on, summoner, but be vigilant; Varus joins the League in an upcoming patch." Varus, the Arrow of Retribution Revealed! By NeeksNaman Varus, the Arrow of Retribution Revealed! "Summoners! If you've been wondering what can happen when someone really, truly lets their dark side get the best of them, then look no further than Varus, the Arrow of Retribution. This dangerous combination between caster and ranged carry is equipped with a number of abilities designed to both whittle enemies down from range, and allow him to close in for the kill. The lynchpin in Varus' kit is Piercing Arrow – a long ranged skill shot attack that damages enemies in a line. Pressing Q will cause Varus to draw back his bow, reducing his movement speed, but steadily ramping up damage and range (up to a cap) until you left click to select a target. Through creative positioning Varus can either use this skill to pepper enemies with long range attacks or close out a kill on a fleeing enemy with a hard-hitting shot. In lane, Varus' unique combination of abilities gives him the ability to apply constant pressure to his opponent. Piercing Arrow allows him to both farm safely and damage enemy champions without fear of reprisal. Meanwhile, the area of effect healing debuff from Hail of Arrows complicates a support champion's efforts to out-heal the attrition damage. When the time comes to move in for the kill, Living Vengeance keeps Varus' attack speed high while he’s last hitting, enabling him to quickly stack up Contamination charges from Blighted Quiver in preparation for a finishing blow. In team fights, Varus' long range allows him to maintain safe positioning until he's able to score a kill on an enemy champion. Once he's picked off an enemy, the massive attack speed boost from Living Vengeance combined with area of effect crowd control from Chains of Corruption make him a truly terrifying sight on the battlefield." Media Music= ;Main Theme ;Related Themes Varus As We Fall League of Legends Music| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Arctic Ops Varus| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Heartseeker Varus| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos The Story Behind Varus Retribution League of Legends| The Dark Star Rises Thresh and Varus Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel Varus Art Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Varus Concept.jpg|Varus concept art (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Varus Model.jpg|Varus model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Varus model 2.jpg|Varus model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Varus Arctic Ops model.jpg|Arctic Ops Varus model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Varus Heartseeker Splash concept.jpg|Heartseeker Varus Splash concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Varus DarkStar splash concept 01.jpg|Dark Star Varus Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Crow God) Varus Update Splash concept 01.jpg|Varus Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) Varus Update Splash concept 02.jpg|Varus Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) Varus Update Splash concept 03.jpg|Varus Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) de:Varus/Development Category:Champion development Category:Varus